One Chance
by AngelofHope2424
Summary: After Jack is rescued from the Chinese, he has one chance to put his life back together. Will he miss his chance?
1. Chapter 1

One Chance

Overhead, a sun slowly descended below the horizon. Its rays settled on the face of Jack Bauer, and he gazed at the sunset in wonder. For some, a sunset represented hope, the ending of a glorious day, and notion that another one would come tomorrow. But for Jack, it signified pain and torture. It reminded him of the nights where he would lay on the cold, hard floor of the Chinese boat, waiting for death to overtake him. He remembered the crack of the whip against his bare flesh, and the warm blood trickling down his back. The sunset told him that one day of torture was over, and another one would come soon. The sun plunged below the horizon, larger than a mountain, older than life itself.

When Jack had come back to American soil, after being held captive by the Chinese for months, he had changed. He had become more reversed and quiet. He often focused on the pain in life, instead of joy. Jack pushed everyone away, despite their continuous attempts to talk to him.

Jack stood, his feet planted firmly in the sand, and the sun had just set behind him. A woman stood off in the distance, watching Jack's every move. Jack eyed this woman, instantly recognizing her. The golden-brown locks that adorned her head and the bright, unguarded eyes were too beautiful to forget. Jack eagerly called out to her.

"Audrey!"

Audrey's eyes lit up and she smiled at the mention of her name. She raced towards Jack, and her long, aqua skirt bounced at her ankles. As soon as she reached him, Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Slowly, he lowered his head, and placed his lips on top of hers. He kissed her passionately, hoping to tell her how much he loved her. He pulled away, and let his forehead lightly press against hers.

That moment was perfect. The sun's blanket of colors behind them, and darkness had just begun to cover them. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his wrapped around her waist, and their head bent slightly in, lightly touching. Each of them knew that they were in love.

"Jack," Audrey whispered. "I love you with all my heart."

"I..." Jack began.

Suddenly, gunshots rang out from behind, and both lovers turned to see another version of Jack Bauer, with a pistol raised in the air. Before anyone could say anything, Jack lowered his gun and fired to shots straight in to Audrey's heart.

"Jack, how could you!" Audrey screamed, as she clutched her heart. Within seconds, she fell back, dead.

Jack kneeled beside her, and cradled her head in his arms.

"I didn't kill you." he whispered.

"I didn't kill you!" He cried.

"Yes, you did..." the other Jack said, and then he was gone.

Jack awoke with a start. All his blankets had been thrown off, and his sheets were soaked with sweat.

"It was all a dream. It was all a dream." he told himself. "That is never going to happen; I'm not going to kill her. I'm not."

Little did Jack Bauer know that he could kill Audrey. In fact, he was killing her right now. Just not in the way he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and just to let you know, this is a Jack/Audrey fic, but it might not seem like it all the time. And now, I present to you, Chapter 2 of "Once Chance", enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 24.

Chapter 2

An ominous and almost suicidal mood floated in Jack Bauer's apartment. He had closed all his blinds and turned off all the lights, so he could sharpen knives. Only one light was on in the whole apartment, it was a lantern that sat on his kitchen counter. Jack had the long stick-like knife sharpener held out in front of him, and he would rub the metal knife against it. The clanking of the metal was loud and obnoxious, and it would pierce through the periods of silence that followed each noise. Somehow, this was all comforting to Jack. Maybe it was because the knife was being thrown around and not him, but no one, not even Jack really knew.

The knife Jack had in his hand looked sharp, and he cautiously reached his finger out and ran it across the blade. Blood began to pour out of his cut, and the warm liquid flowed into his hand. It was a feeling, a sight, which he knew all too well. His mid lingered a thoughts of pain, suffering, and agony as he watched the red liquid cascade down his finger. A knock on the door brought Jack away from his dark thoughts.

In one swift motion, he grabbed a Band-Aid, turned on the lights, and swung the door open.

"Audrey, come on in." Jack said as led her into his apartment.

"I just stopped in to see how you were doing." Audrey commented as she settled herself on Jack's sofa.

Jack fiddled with his Band-Aid, not wanting to make eye contact. Audrey kept trying to find his gaze, but it was no use. He had his head hunkered down, and his eyes were shielded. Silence seemed to stretch all around them and just when Audrey couldn't take it anymore, the telephone began to ring.

"Just let it ring." Jack said, still not lifting his head.

After three rings, the answering machine clicked on, and you could hear the message through the whole apartment.

"Mr. Bauer, this is Dr. Harner speaking, your psychiatrist. It appears that you have missed your appointment again. This is not good Jack. I haven't seen you once this month. I expect to see you at my office at 3:00pm tomorrow for your next appointment."

"Jack, you skipped your appointment with Dr. Harner?" Audrey asked, slightly appalled at his behavior.

"No, I couldn't make it. I had a conflict and I forgot to tell her." Jack never once looked up, and to Audrey, that meant he was lying.

"You're lying to me, Jack. Please tell me why you refuse to go to these appointments." Audrey calmly stated as she made her way towards Jack.

"I'm not lying, dammit!" Jack shouted, he finally glanced up at Audrey, watching her reaction. "If you're going to stick your nose into my business, then you can just leave!"

"Jack, please tell me what's wrong. Why aren't you going to see Dr. Harner.?" Audrey asked steadily. She extended her hand to him, trying to hold his hand, but he pulled it away.

"I told you, if you are going to pry into my personal life, you can leave!" Jack cried.

"I'm just worried about you Jack. Maybe you should just give the psychiatrist a chance. You never know, it might actually work." Audrey stated.

"Dammit Audrey, get out! You have over stayed your welcome. Please exit that way." Jack said as he pointed to the door. There was still a hint of edge in his voice.

"Please Jack, just give it a chance." Audrey pleaded as Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door.

"Stay out of my apartment and stay out of my life!" Jack howled, and he slammed the door in her face.

Jack sighed heavily. He heard sobs outside, and realized that she was still there. He felt like going out there, raking his fingers through her hair, and telling her that he didn't mean it. He wanted to tell her the truth, but she wouldn't understand, would she?

Would she believe that he was perfectly fine, like he did? Most people thought that he needed to see a psychiatrist, but to him he didn't. Jack didn't know that he had changed. He thought he was still the same old Jack Bauer, but he wasn't.

_I can end this right now. All the pain can disappear, _thought Jack, as he glanced over at the knives. He ambled over to them and studied the knives. He willingly picked one up, and remembered the feel of the whip against his back. He wondered if this would feel like that.

A/N: So, that is chapter two. What did you think? Please review, it will make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I tried to make this one longer than the others, so it took longer to write. Also, I had writer's block and I spent a few days figuring out what this chapter should be about. And the character's thoughts will be in _italics_, so I don't have to say thought Jack all the time. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter three of One Chance.

Chapter 3

The knife was raised, and memories of Jack's life flashing through his mind like postcards. Just as Jack was about to kill himself, something caught his eye. He set the knife down, and ambled toward it. It was a picture. He studied the picture, and ran his hand over the glass of the frame, as if he was reconnecting with it somehow.

It was a picture of Jack and Audrey. Jack had a slight smile on his face, and was staring at her. His eyes had a soft touch to them, and he looked like he was in love. Audrey, had a smile on as well, and she was returning Jack's gaze. Their eyes were locked on to each others.

"I love Audrey." Jack whispered, as if testing the words. "I love Audrey." Jack stated with more emphasis.

Jack looked back at the knife and said, "I can't do this, I love her too much to leave her or hurt her."

"I can't do this," Jack said as he put the knife down. "I love her too much." And in the deepest part of his heart, he knew that it was true.

Audrey was a wreck, an emotional wreck as she entered her apartment. Her sobs had turned violent, and she couldn't stop thinking about Jack. With every tear, a new memory of Jack flashed through her mind. She loved him so much, did he love her? She was willing to do anything for him, was he willing to go to the ends of Earth for her? All the questions formed in her mind, and she just needed to talk to someone.

Audrey pulled out her cell-phone and dialed the number of a childhood friend, named David. After about three rings, a voice finally came on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, David? This is Audrey."

Audrey and David had been friends for as long as Audrey could remember. She had first met him, when she was five years old. Immediately, they had hit it off, and they had managed to keep their friendship alive even through High School. Now, they talked once or twice a month, and met at least once every two weeks, because he lived fifteen minutes away. It was just a friendship, nothing else, as far as Audrey was concerned.

"Hey. What's up Audrey?" David asked, and his voice had a hint of pleasure and excitement in it.

"Well, I had a fight with my boyfriend, and I just need to talk it out."

"You mean the one that has mental issues now that he came back from China? What's his name isn't it like Jake or something?"

"His name is Jack." Audrey clarified.

"Right, Jack." He spat out the name like it was toxic.

"Right, well he is supposed to be seeing a psychiatrist, but he refuses to go to the appointments. I was over at his apartment, and I was trying to get him to tell me why and…" Sadness overtook her and she began to shudder, as she retold what happened.

"Oh, that's terrible." David said a pinch of fake sympathy in his voice. "You must feel awful. I'm going to come over and cheer you up. Where are you, at your apartment?"

"Yeah, that's where I'm at, and thanks David, you're a great friend."

"You're welcome, and I will see you in a few minutes."

Jack was sitting in his apartment, head cradled in his hand. He was trying to think of ways to win Audrey back. One idea kept running through his mind, and he decided to run with it.

Audrey sat on the couch in her apartment, awaiting the arrival of David. Soon, she heard a faint knock, and quickly opened the door and welcomed him into her apartment. They both took a seat on the couch, and Audrey remembered her encounter with Jack earlier, she immediately started sobbing. The tears cascaded down her cheeks, and dripped off her chin, one by one. David immediately ran to her side, he rocked her, held her, and whispered comforting statements into her ear.

Jack Bauer stood outside of Audrey's apartment door with fear, anxiety, and uncertainty tearing through him. He knew that he had to do this. He had to meet with her face to face. He mustered up all the courage he could, and pounded his fist against the door.

Within seconds, the door flew open, and a horrifying sight greeted Jack. A man had his hand wrapped around Audrey's waist, and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Jack." Audrey croaked.

"I see I interrupted something, I'll come back later." Jack said, and he turned around and left.

Audrey tore herself away from David, and chased after Jack. Only one thought reached her mind. _I love Jack, I need him. I must tell him that._ Soon, Audrey caught up to him, and grabbed his hand.

He pulled it away, and screamed. "Get your hands off of me! You don't love me anymore and I get that!"

"Jack you are so wrong. I do love you!" She cried.

She wrapped her arms around him, and rose up to meet his mouth. "I love you" she whispered. To her surprise Jack returned her kiss, with more passion than ever. After they broke away and he whispered.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in like weeks, sorry about that. I have been really busy lately, and our computer was down for awhile so I couldn't use it. I know that a lot of you probably figured this out already, but David is one of own characters. Well, here is Chapter 4 of One Chance. Oh yeah, and the lyrics below are part of the song 'When We Dance' by: Sting, I just put them in because I thought that they described some of Jack's feelings in the beginning.

"_If I could break down these walls_

_And shout my name at Heaven's Gate_

_I'd take these hands_

_I'd destroy the dark machineries of fate_

_Cathedrals are broken _

_Heaven's no longer above_

_Hellfire's a promise way_

_I'd still be saying_

_I'm still in love" _

_Chapter 4_

Love, it's a deep, tender feeling of affection for one person. It also was one of the strongest emotions out there. And Jack Bauer loved Audrey with all his heart, yes he did. Hopefully, she loved him too.

"So….." Audrey murmured. "You love me, don't you?"

Jack looked her straight in the eye, and held his gaze. "Yes I do. I love you with all my heart."

He lifted her chin towards his, and gently pressed his lips against hers. Immediately the kiss deepened, becoming more and more passionate. Audrey closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Specks of light circled around her, and she felt her knees go weak. The kiss was magic, just as it had always been, just as it always would.

David sat slumped against a wall, his heart started to rip, and anger welled up inside of him. _ She's not supposed to love him! He has mental issues for God's sake! How can she pick some psycho over me! _He sighed angrily.

"Can we move on please? You guys made up, we all get that." He growled. "What shall we do next?"

Jack and Audrey glanced up, slightly embarrassed. Clearly they had forgotten that he was still there.

"Well," Jack began. "I'm going to take Audrey out to dinner at a restaurant of her choice." Jack announced while he slid his arm around her waist.

"Okay, what restaurant?" David asked.

"I said," Jack stated as he cleared his throat. "I said that Audrey and I were going, not you."

"Jack, maybe we should let him come along." Audrey suggested.

"No, it's just going to be you and me."

"Well, if you two are going out, what am I supposed to do? You know I came over here to spend time with her too." David commented while he inched towards Jack slowly.

"Yeah? Well, your time is up." He said, and he stepped closer to David.

Audrey sensed that a fight was imminent and stepped in between the two men.

"I think that we should all go."

David and Jack looked at her like she was crazy, and they both shouted their responses in her ear.

"NO!"

Audrey finally stepped away, and she decided to let them settle it by themselves.

"I get to take her!" David exclaimed.

"No you don't, I'm the one who suggested it and I'm her boyfriend!" Jack howled. He felt the anger bubbling up inside of him, and soon he had the urge to punch David. He raised his fist, and took his stance. Audrey saw Jack out of the corner of her eye, and saw the raised fist.

"Jack STOP!" Audrey screamed and she walked over to the boys. "You can't hurt David, he's my friend. Not my boyfriend, but my friend."

Jack lowered his fist, and sighed.

"I just wish that all of us could go." Audrey said with a sigh

David glanced at his watch, it happened to be 6:47pm.

"I have to go." David said. "You win Jack. You get to take Audrey out to dinner." Jack smiled slightly, and rushed over to Audrey.

"Okay, now that we have that settled, where do you want to go?" Jack asked as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"I don't know." Audrey replied, and they walked out of the building.

Behind them, David was watching their every move. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. Within seconds a woman's voice came on the phone.

"What's the news boss?"

"Phase 1 is complete. Proceed to parking lot. Subjects are on their way there." David commanded.

"Right away boss." And soon there was only silence on the other line.

In the parking lot, a figure suddenly appeared in the shadows. The person emerged just as Jack and Audrey walked by. She watched the couple, and smiled when he saw the car they had gotten into. She slipped her cell phone out of her pocket, she only had one number on speed dial, and that was the number she called.

"Hello?"

"Boss, Phase 2 has begun. Rodney is ready to follow subjects. I put the tracker on the right car. Phase 2 is just beginning." The woman explained.

"Perfect. Don't call me again until the subjects get out of the car."

"Okay boss."

Jack and Audrey were sitting in Jack's car, gliding down the road toward a favorite restaurant of theirs. As they turned right, Jack noticed an Infiniti I35 closely behind them, he didn't dwell on the fact that the Infiniti was turning just as they had, he continued down the streets of L.A. not even noticing the car again.

Inside the Infiniti I35, Rodney sat inside, keeping Jack's car in his view. Beside him the woman, Desiree, was spitting directions out at him.

"Turn right, right now!" She ordered.

"Hold on, you are talking to fast!" Rodney screeched as he suddenly jerked the steering wheel to the right.

"Alright now keep going straight, Rodney. They haven't turned yet, but hopefully they will. "

Rodney peered out his window, searching for the car or Jack Bauer. As he refocused his gaze on the road ahead of him, he snuck a quick glance at Desiree. She was quite beautiful. She had long, black locks framing her face. And her wide, deep brown eyes, made her look almost childlike. The curves of her body were tempting for him to touch, but he kept his focus on the road.

Desiree rolled her eyes, as she turned her head to face her window. She could feel Rodney's gaze on her. Her hatred for Rodney welled up inside her. He was always hitting on her with those dorky pick-up lines like, "If I could rewrite the alphabet, I would put U and I together." And "Were you arrested earlier? It's got to be illegal to look that good." And besides that he, just wasn't her type. Her type was tall trim and cute, but he didn't match any of that.

She glanced at the screen on her laptop. She had stuck a tracker on Jack Bauer's car, and now, she was reading off their route to Rodney. Suddenly, the little red dot turned left into a parking lot, and she screamed.

"Rodney! Rodney! Quick turn left right here!"

Jack Bauer gallantly opened the door on Audrey's side of the car. He helped her slip out of his car, and they entered the restaurant hand in hand.

Jack's hand felt warm in hers. She was happy that Jack was feeling better, but still she was worried about him. She had noticed some deep gashes in his wrist. Once they sat down at their table, Audrey mustered up the courage to ask Jack about his "cut".

"Jack," Audrey began. He jerked his head up, giving her his full attention. "I noticed that there were some cuts on your wrist. May I ask what they are from?"

"It's nothing really." Jack mumbled.

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

"What is this, twenty questions or something?" Jack snapped.

"Jack please tell me. It's killing me to see you hurt yourself so much. I want to help you, not hurt you. Please try to understand." Audrey said soothingly, while taking his hand.

"You think that I have mental issues don't you?" Jack said. His voice growing gruff and fierce.

"No Jack, I don't' think that at all. I just think that you need some help getting back into your life again."

"You think I am mental. Well this is just great. You know what. I'm leaving, without you. Why don't you call your precious friend David, since you love him so much." And with that, Jack left the table.

"Please Jack, please just stay." Audrey pleaded as she sobbed into her hands. It was no use, Jack was already gone.

Two tables over, Desiree and Rodney were seated, and they were listening intently to Jack and Audrey's conversation.

"Now is the best time to head in." Desiree whispered.

"I agree." Rodney said with a nod.

"Then I'm going in. Call David and tell him that Phase 2 is almost complete." And then, she whipped around and headed for Audrey's table, ready to do anything to complete David's plan, even if she had to kill her.

A/N: Well, that was chapter 4, I think that it's pretty long compared to my other chapters. Please please please please please please review! I love to hear from you guys! Hopefully I will have chapter 5 up soon, but don't how long the wait will be. Once again I'm going to apologize for how late this chapter was, my computer has been busted, so I couldn't use it. Please review!


End file.
